An Eventful Ride
by Albapride
Summary: Bike rider Arthur is riding through Manhattan to win a race against, his Beau of two years, Free runner Alfred. When he arrived at Central Park something happened that changed his life even more.


Arthur was close to forgetting why he was racing a certain blonde through the streets of Manhattan. All he had in his mind that he wasn't going to lose to the free running enthusiast and that said enthusiast was a pain in the arse. He really couldn't believe that he was still dating that American after two years. Changing gears on his bike he sped past some more pedestrians with a whirl of his wheels as he looked up to check the roof tops to see if he could catch a glimpse of Alfred.

He didn't exactly feel comfortable not knowing where the other blonde was but he kept on heading onwards to central park. They had started at the City College of New York and he was already on 122 street by bike, though he knew that he had to keep pushing both himself and his bike to the limit when it came to competing with Alfred, as he always seemed to make the impossible possible. He was also curious to know if Alfred remembered that central park was the first place that they had cross paths and had also been where Arthur had asked the taller one out. He doubted it but he knew he would kiss Alfred if he actually made the connection.

Getting a sudden burst of energy Arthur stood up from his bike as he leant forward to propel him forward faster as he was nearing the north side of Central Park. He grinned when he felt like he was going to win that he was finally going to beat Alfred F. Jones in this bike versus free running contest. They had been these competitions every so often as it was the reason they crossed paths three years ago. With the air flowing through his air he felt like he took off and it was making him happy which he always felt when he rode his bike around the city delivering parcels here and there. He felt some sort of freedom when he rode under the big blue sky and felt the love whenever he looked into the sky blue eyes of his beau.

A rush of feelings filled his body and he was excited for it even though every day since he met Alfred was a thrilling and eventful experience. It had only been recently that he felt true fully happy. He was on better terms with his family and was actually enjoying their family holidays together. Though he could do less of Francis dating his Scottish brother, he didn't mind seeing the frog for a few drinks every so often, as long as he didn't go on about his sex life with his brother. Even though he did enjoy his time working as a parcel boy he was finally going to be English historian and that was something that he was really looking forward too.

To top it all off he had Alfred by his side supporting and cheering him all the way, sure sometimes the bubbly overactive attitude bugged the hell out of, he wouldn't change a single thing... well maybe his use of language but even then Arthur felt he would miss it. He slowed down a little as Central Park was busy and he didn't want to have an accident occur so at the risk of losing he made his way a bit more slowly to his destination. Since he was taking things slow he took the opportunity to take in the surroundings to see if he could find his blonde. He saw many but not the one he called his own. It sort of irked him that he still hadn't managed to catch any sight of the man.

Sighing he peddled his way till a certain sight made him stop and put his foot on the ground to steady himself on his bike. He couldn't believe his eyes so he had to shut and rub them to make sure he wasn't seeing things. When the image didn't seem to fade away he found his mouth agape and his eyes wide. There in front of him was the tree that he had asked Alfred under, the same tree that he had actually gotten the courage to confess how he felt about the other man, that same tree currently had said loved one kneeling on one knee with his a open box in his outstretched hand.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Arthur just then. He had dropped his bike where it was. He ran across the spring green grass towards his American. He had tears in his eyes from the strong emotion he was feeling as he flung himself onto Alfred. This wasn't how he thought how he was going to re act to something like this but he didn't care. He didn't care for the strange looks that he might have been receiving, he didn't care for the tears rolling down his cheeks, and he didn't care about anything right now. Except... For the very man that now had his arms wrapped around him and whispering in his ear the question that he didn't think he was ever going to ask.

Arthur had then pulled back from Alfred to wipe his tears away with his sleeves though Alfred had taken his face into his hands to wipe them away with his thumbs. The Englishmen tried to calm his breathing but he felt so much more than happy than he ever could believe he would be. He knew Alfred was waiting for his answer so he gave it with a very strong kiss, a nod of his head, and a breathless "Yes".


End file.
